csofandomcom-20200223-history
Golden firearms
Golden firearms are the firearms that plated with gold. These weapons are usually obtainable via Code Boxes. These are the weapons that have the golden variants: IMI Desert Eagle Gold Edition :Main article: IMI Desert Eagle. Desert Eagle plated with golden dragon arc. This variant has higher knockback power to zombies than the original weapon. Luger P08 Gold Edition :Main article: Luger P08. Luger P08 plated with gold. This weapon is released earlier than the original Luger in some version of Counter-Strike Online and share the same function as the original weapon. Winchester M1887 Gold Edition :Main article: Winchester M1887. Winchester M1887 plated with gold. It does higher damage than the original weapon. In China version, this variant can hold up to 9 rounds in a time and 36 rounds as reserved while the original one can hold up to 8 rounds in a time and 32 rounds as reserved. HK MP5 Gold Edition :Main article: MP5. MP5 plated with gold. Its buttstock, pistol grip and handguard are made from wood. This variant has greater knockback power to zombies while the original one has low knockback to zombies. Thompson Chicago Gold Edition :Main article: Thompson Chicago. Thompson Chicago Gold Edition is lighter than the original weapon but has lower accuracy. AK-47 Gold Edition :Main article: AK-47. AK-47 plated with gold. There is a dragon arc on the its receiver. This variant shares the same animation as the AKM except the cocking animation and shares the same performance as original AK-47. Colt M4A1 Gold Edition :Main article: Colt M4A1. Colt M4A1 plated with gold. This variant features an M16A4 handguard with a foregrip and a tactical flashlight. It shares the same performance as the original weapon and the only different is can be purchased by all teams and has different animations. M14 EBR Gold Edition :Main article: M14 EBR. M14EBR Gold Edition shares the same performance as the original weapon except it has 2% lighter and 1% higher rate of fire than the original weapon. StG 44 Gold Edition :Main article: StG 44. StG44 Gold Edition is lighter than the original weapon in term of weight by 1%. HK SL8 Gold Edition :Main article: HK SL8. SL8 Gold Edition can hold 5 extra rounds in every magazine. Walther WA2000 Gold Edition :Main article: Walther WA2000. WA2000 Gold Edition has handguard and underpart of stock made from wood. This variant is fed with 15 rounds, 3 extra rounds from the original weapon. Rheinmetall MG3 Gold Edition :Main article: MG3. Rheinmetall MG3 plated with gold. Its buttstock and pistol grip are made from wood. This variant is more accurate than the original one. HK23E Gold Edition :Main article: HK 23E. HK23E plated with gold. Its buttstock and pistol grip are made from wood. This variant is fed with 120 rounds, 20 rounds extra from the original HK23E. M79 Saw off Gold Edition :Main article: M79 Saw off. M79 Saw off plated with gold. It pistol grip are made from wood. The user can carry one additional 40×46mm grenade when using this weapon. KSG-12 Gold Edition :Main article: KSG-12. KSG-12 Gold Edition is lighter by 2% in term of weight than the original weapon. M60E4 Gold Edition :Main article:M60E4 M60E4 plated with gold. Its pistol grip and hand guard are made from wood. It is lighter in term of weight than the original M60E4 by 1%. Double-barreled shotgun Gold Edition :Main article: Double-barreled shotgun Double-barreled shotgun plated with gold. This variant does higher knockback to zombies than the original MG36 Gold Edition ::Main article: MG36 '' Performance unknown yet. King Cobra Gold Edition ::''Main article: King Cobra Performance unknown yet. HK G11 Gold Edition '' Main article: HK G11'' Performance unknown yet. Category:Weapons Category:Weapons with gold variants Category:Code box items Category:Premium weapons